


Yume monogatari iroasenai gensou

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hatred, Introspection, Jealousy, POV Second Person, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ti piacerebbe pensare di essere ancora quello di un tempo, vero Hikaru?Ti piacerebbe che fosse semplice andare avanti, ti piacerebbe poter ignorare quello che provi, ma in fondo sai di non riuscirci.





	Yume monogatari iroasenai gensou

**_ \- Yume monogatari, iroasenai gensou - _ **

Ti piacerebbe pensare di essere ancora quello di un tempo, vero Hikaru?

Ti piacerebbe che fosse semplice andare avanti, ti piacerebbe poter ignorare quello che provi, ma in fondo sai di non riuscirci.

Ti piacerebbe guardare Yuya negli occhi e riuscire a pensare che niente sia cambiato fra di voi, vero?

Eppure non puoi fare a meno di provare rabbia. Tristezza, dolore quasi.

Te la prendi con lui perché sai che è molto più semplice che prendertela con te stesso.

Hai sulla pelle le ferite ancora fresche dell’amore che hai provato per Kota; pensi che dovrebbero essersi cicatrizzate ormai, e invece sono sempre lì, a ricordarti quello che è successo, a ricordarti di quanto male ti sei fatto, a ricordarti che forse non esiste la tua fetta di felicità a questo mondo.

Sei stanco, Hikaru.

Così tanto che vorresti chiudere gli occhi e non aprirli mai più.

Ma non osi farlo.

Non osi chiudere gli occhi, perché ogni volta che lo fai rivedi Yuya, ascolti di nuovo le tue parole, ti senti ancora umiliato per colpa sua.

_La mia vita non ti riguarda, vero?_

La sua vita non ti riguarda, non ti riguarderà mai.

Non ti riguarda da quando hai scelto di prendere le distanze da lui e dalla sua felicità.

Non ti riguarda da quando hai deciso che questa volta non saresti rimasto a guardare.

Perché quando Yabu ti ha detto di amare Kei eri troppo piccolo, troppo ingenuo, e volevi troppo bene ad Inoo per poter realmente desiderare di fare qualcosa per tenerli separati.

Sapevi che non ci saresti comunque riuscito, perché hai visto quello sguardo negli occhi del ragazzo che amavi, e sapevi che non avrebbe mai rinunciato a Kei, perché per lui era ed è tutto.

Ora ti sembra che non sia lo stesso, non con Yuya.

Perché se con Yabu hai sempre saputo di non avere davvero una chance, quando hai cominciato ad aprire gli occhi su quello che ti circondava e hai visto Takaki, ti è sembrato di respirare dopo anni una boccata d’aria fresca, nuova.

Perché lui era lì, a portata di mano.

Era lì, e non c’era niente che si frapponesse fra di voi.

Hai aspettato troppo, e questo è stato il tuo errore. Non hai lasciato che il passato t’insegnasse qualcosa, non hai permesso che l’esperienza avuta con Kota ti potesse aiutare.

Non hai temuto niente e nessuno, non hai mai compreso fino in fondo dove si annidasse il pericolo, fino a quando questi non ha giocato la sua carta, e nel modo peggiore.

Perché non sai quando ti sei perso il passaggio in cui Chinen ha smesso di essere un bambino, ma sei certo del fatto che Yuya se ne sia accorto, e anche troppo bene.

E di nuovo ti sei rintanato in te stesso, hai pianto lacrime amare, hai urlato, hai sofferto.

Perché non hai fatto la tua mossa in tempo, non sei stato in grado di accorgerti del fatto che ti stava scivolando via dalle dita qualcosa che in fondo non avevi mai posseduto.

E tu non hai mai posseduto niente.

A te non spettano quegli sguardi pieni d’amore, a te non spettano quei gesti quasi casuali d’affetto, a te non spettano quei sorrisi accesi, vivi, quelli che ti basterebbero per farti sentire che c’è amore anche per te, da qualche parte.

E invece non c’è niente, non per te.

Ti sta intorno, ma è come se non riuscisse a raggiungerti.

E quella mancanza d’amore, s’è lentamente trasformata in odio, e tu non sei più in grado di fare niente per frenarlo.

Odi Yabu e Kei, quei loro sguardi complici, odi le occhiate lascive che Chinen lancia a Yuya quando crede che nessuno lo guardi, odi anche chi non ha colpa della tua infelicità, odi Dai-chan e il modo in cui i suoi occhi sembrano brillare ogni qualvolta in cui Yamada gli è intorno, odi Yuto perché riesce ad essere felice senza avere poi nessuna apparente buona ragione per esserlo.

Li odi tutti, al punto che vorresti non vederli mai più.

Il tuo odio ti ha fatto paura più di una volta, non è vero?

Ti ha fatto paura quando hai visto Yuya sfiorare il viso di Chinen e hai immaginato di avvicinarti e mettergli le mani alla gola, fin quando non fosse stato più in grado di alzare nemmeno un dito su di lui, fin quando non avessi visto i suoi occhi spegnersi, per sempre.

Ti ha fatto paura quando hai sognato di vedere Yuri sparire, di vedere il dolore di Yuya e di poter essere lì accanto a lui per raccogliere i cocci di quello che di lui rimaneva.

E ti ha fatto paura quando hai preso Takaki in disparte e quell’odio gliel’hai urlato dritto in volto, quando gli hai detto tutto quello che pensavi, senza frenarti, senza pensare a quello che stavi dicendo.

Ti ha distrutto quando hai visto quelle lacrime, sapendo che eri stato tu a causarle.

Ti sei sentito disgustoso, sporco.

E sei giunto alla conclusione che forse il primo a meritare tutto quell’odio e quella rabbia, in fondo sei tu.

Noi desideriamo quello vediamo ogni giorno, Hikka.

E tu hai desiderato a lungo quell’amore che è sempre stato sotto i tuoi occhi, l’hai desiderato al punto tale che sei marcito in quel desiderio, disconoscendo qualsiasi altra cosa ti si sia presentata di fronte.

Ora non ce la fai più ad andare avanti, non ce la fai più a crogiolarti nel pensiero che tutto quello che vedi non sarà mai tuo, che ancora una volta sei stato troppo pigro o troppo sicuro di te per assicurarti almeno un po’ di quella felicità che ormai non è più a portata di mano.

Vorresti poter tornare indietro, ma sai che non è possibile, e sai che in fondo non cambierebbe poi molto.

Perché hai imparato ad incolpare il destino, e sulla strada di Yabu c’era Kei, non tu, sulla strada di Yuya c’era Yuri, non tu.

Tu non sei sulla strada di nessuno.

Sei stanco, troppo.

Così stanco che quasi pensi di non riuscire a fare forza sulla lama che ora ti accarezza le vene, ma è l’ultima cosa che puoi fare per te stesso.

Premi, e forte.

Vedi il sangue, sorridi.

Ancora un po’. Ancora pochissimo, e nessuno sarà più in grado di farti del male.

Nemmeno te stesso.

Non c’è felicità per te, Hikaru, non a questo mondo.

E fuggire è da vigliacchi, ma è la sola cosa che ti rimane da fare.

Perché non essere vili allora? Perché non uscire di scena senza dare nell’occhio, mentre tutti sono persi in quell’amore a cui tu non appartieni?

Tutti piangeranno la tua morte, e questo lo sai, ma mai quanto si piangerebbe la morte di una persona che ami, che ami davvero con tutto te stesso.

È un pensiero che un po’ ti sconforta, ma non hai il tempo di esserne triste.

Ti stai spegnendo, lentamente.

Chiudi gli occhi, riposa finalmente.

Tutto quello che hai desiderato e che ti è stato tolto, diventerà soltanto un ricordo.


End file.
